1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus which can remotely diagnose a failed portion of an image processing unit.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, although an image processing apparatus such as a copying apparatus or the like has a plurality of circuit boards (substrates) for image processes, when an abnormality occurs in an image to be outputted, it is difficult to discriminate whether any one of the image processing circuit boards has failed or not and to determine which board has failed. Therefore, there are needed steps such that the user first finds out an abnormality of an image, the user subsequently reports it to a service center, the service person checks a failed portion on the spot and brings back the part or the apparatus to the service center and repairs it, and after that, he brings the repaired part or apparatus back to the user.
There is, consequently, a drawback in that it takes time until a normal state can be resumed after an abnormality has occurred in an output image of the image processing apparatus.